Turn Away, 'Cause I'm Awful Just To See
by fr0-power
Summary: After a night of partying, Gerard is left nearly dead. Can LynZ save him this time  and all the times to come ?


Day 23 on the Projekt Revolution tour. Someone sniffed, Frank jumped awake. Anything could wake Frank nowadays. He missed home, he didn't want to be on tour anymore. He wanted to be home and hold Jamia in his arms while exclaiming how much he missed her. Suddenly, it all became real. His mind melted as he imagined Jamia's tears of happiness soaking through his shirt... laying on his couch...

Someone coughed, Frank jumped out of his daydream and he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep again. He turned on his side, crumpling up the never-washed sheets that were getting a bit ripe, he sighed as his mind eased... easy...

"Frank," a voice, a familar voice, broke on his name, "Frank. Please get up." It was Mikey.

"Wha-what is it Mikey?" Frank mumbled.

"It's Gerard, he's... he's not getting up," tears coated Mikey's voice.

Frank jumped, his nerves on end. "What Mikey?"

"Frank."

It was light out when Frank opened his eyes, a patch of yellow sunlight covered the tour bus floor. In front of him, Frank saw a very panicked Mikey, he was even sure he could make out a few tears staining his cheeks. He jumped up and ran over to his best friend's bunk.

Gerard lay there, looking greasy and unclean, his mop of black hair covered his pale face and his pale pink lips were parted slightly. He was laying on his back, his stage clothes plastered to his body with sweat.

"Gee," Frank tried to laugh. He was just drunk, or tired. Yep. "Gerard Arthur Way."

He put his hand over Gerard's mouth and could feel a tiny, warm breeze every ten seconds. Something was wrong.

"Gerard," Mikey was crying now, "Please, don't joke around. Please wake up."

Ray appeared sleepily at Frank's side, "Mikey, go get LynZ."

"O-Okay," Mikey nearly stumbled out of the tour bus to go next door, trying to reach Gerard's girlfriend.

"I don't want you to say anything," Ray stuttered, "because Mikey is very... delicate... but something is seriously wrong."

"What do we do?" Frank asked, holding back tears and placing a sweaty hand against Gerard's cold forehead.

"We wait," Ray sniffed, "We're in the middle of nowhere. We can't do anything. And we don't even know if he's just drunk or something."

"We wait," Frank repeated with a sniff.

Suddenly, there was a loud clutter as LynZ, still in her pajamas, her hair tucked back in a messy braid, pushed beside Frank.

"How long has he been like this?" LynZ asked, biting her chipped black nails.

"S-since I woke up," Mikey swallowed.

LynZ leaned over and took Gerard's face in her hands, her nails pressed into his face, hoping to get him to wake up.

"Gerard," she pressed her lips to his ear.

"L-..." A groan, a syllable escaped from Gerard's lips.

She kissed him. His head raised, and his lips puckered slowly. His eyes lifted like weights, but they lifted. He smirked and closed his eyes again. He turned on his side and whispered, "I love you."

LynZ turned, a look on her face like she had a secret weapon, and pushed past the boys. She headed for the refrigerator.

"What are you doing?" Asked Ray, brighter.

She said nothing. She just grabbed all the beer from the fridge and took them outside, a smirk on her red lips.

Suddenly, the boys heard breaking glass and crunching cans, along with grunts. Frank stepped outside.

"Look," LynZ said, not looking up and smashing a Bud Light can, "You're his best friend, I'm his girlfriend. We both want what's best for him"-her head rose and she spit hair out of her face, throwing a bottle into Franks hands-"C'mon, I can't do this all by myself."

Frank cradled the bottle in his hands and threw it as hard as he could out into the field in front of him.

"That's more like it," LynZ grinned and threw a bottle at the ground, which exploded into a million pieces.

Finally, all of the cans were crunched and all the bottles broken. Frank grinned, LynZ patted him on the back.

"You know where to go if you need me," she turned back and smiled before heading back to her tour bus, a smile on her face.

"She's good," Ray laughed, looking after her.

"I heard that," LynZ waved.


End file.
